


The Emerald Knight

by HeyMrJack



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMrJack/pseuds/HeyMrJack
Summary: They say that The Emerald Knight is a legend, a fairytale. They say that he wore impenetrable green armor, and wielded a powerful sword that could cut through thousands of men and grimm in seconds- however, that is all a legend. The truth? The Emerald Knight was actually a man known as John-117, The Master Chief, a supersoldier from another universe who had fought three powerful armies and won. Now, he sleeps next to Mistral in his crashed ship, only to be awoken when the army he once faithfully served, the UNSC finally rescues him or if a crisis emerges once again.However one day, instead of King Oz, The Master Chief is woken up by a young boy who tells him that a crisis is happening. A powerful woman named Salem has destroyed a Huntsman academy, and the boy wants The Chief's help in stopping her.Now, The Master Chief has a choice... he can help and save Remnant from chaos once again, or he can continue to no longer fight, and sleep again.What will happen? What will The SPARTAN choose?





	1. Chapter 1

"More enemies incoming!" Shouted a soldier of Vale. King Oz looked upon the battlefield, seeing hundreds of people fighting. The men were tearing each other to pieces, whether it was with their hands, with their rifles, or with their swords and axes. The King walked across the sands of Vacuo, where the battlefield was. He witnessed so much carnage, he watched as men fell over and died, however, there was one thing he noticed... his general, a man nicknamed The Emerald Knight stood above the corpses of soldiers from Mantle and from Mistral. He wore sage colored armor, the kind of armor that no men could ever possibly dream of and it had a gold visor. He was a giant and was the most fearsome warrior that King Oz had ever witnessed in all of his lifetimes.

The Master Chief threw a soldier from Mantle down face first onto the sandy deserts of Vacuo. The Emerald Knight simply drew his M6D from his holster with the swiftness that no other natural being could compete with and aimed it at the downed opponent. He fired only once and the bullet easily tore through the enemy's chest with ease. His chain-mail armor couldn't stop the powerful round that the Chief's magnum fired.

"Emerald Knight, you will rue the day you came to Vacuo!" Shouted a man. The Master Chief only turned and saw another man in shining white armor, like the armor that those in the Knights Templar used to wear on Earth, though there was nothing of the old Christian religion on this man's armor, instead there were many black and red colored designs on this man's set of armor, all of them making him look as if he were a more humanoid beowulf.

_"It seems Captain Geats has chosen to meet you on the field,"_ Cortana, Chief's AI companion spoke in their private comm channel.

Chief wasn't surprised, the two were going to have clashed eventually. He stared at the man who twirled his black broadsword known only as Hrunting. Captain Wulf Geats was one of Mantle's greatest soldiers, he was a wonderful leader and a very competent warrior.

"Draw your blade, Knight. Die with honor!" Cried Geats, Chief only responded with holstering his M6D and then reached from behind, pulling out a sword from the sheath that was magnetically attached to his back. This was a simple large broadsword so heavy that a common man could never carry it...

But The Master Chief was no common man.

The sword was named Sigurd, named after an ancient Norse warrior from Earth who wielded a sword to kill a dragon. It was a heavy blade and was one of the very first weapons using the new "mecha shift" technology, the technology that allowed a weapon to transform into something different. The Master Chief braced himself, moving a foot forward and pointed his blade at his foe with his large armored hands. The silver blade was prepared to strike, and kill the Captain.

Geats charged at Chief, after what felt like hours of waiting it was the Captain who would make the first move. He swung his black sword at Chief, a horizontal swing which the SPARTAN-II deflected using Sigurd. The Spartan went ahead and brought the blade down upon Geats, who avoided the heavy swing, however, Chief picked the blade up and swung once again at the enemy who swiftly dodged, keeping his distance from the spartan. It was obvious he was going to be taking his opponent seriously, and the knight finally charged at The Master Chief once more, swinging his blade in a vertical fashion and brought the sword upon The Emerald Knight who only defended himself once again and swung his heavy blade.

**_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_ **

The sounds of swords clashing against each other were loudly heard, Geats was parrying and defending himself from each and every blow the more powerful Master Chief could give him, and as he continued striking The Spartan II realized something... the Mantilian Knight was using his aura to keep up with the Chief's natural strength. Chief was able to tell due to the light sound of panting that his helmet was able to pick up and it quickly made Chief realize that he could take advantage of this situation, the Spartan II did not need aura for his strength, no, he had only his augmentations and MJOLNIR MARK VI Power Armor to take down this knight clad in armor. The Master Chief simply drew Sigurd once more and decided to finally use all of his strength, bringing the mighty sword upon the weakened knight.

**_CLANG!_ **

Captain Geats attempted to defend himself from this mighty strike, but it was to no avail. The black sword was known as Hrunting, the primary and only weapon that the mighty Captain Wulf Geats used was shattered and it fell to the floor in pieces. The Knight soon got onto his knees and stared into The Master Chief's golden visor.

"You have won, I am defenseless and I have no means to fight you, I can already tell that with these last few strikes, you will have won against me anyway." Spoke Geats.

"I ask that you please, kill me. I do not want to be taken prisoner and be shamed when I return home, please! Let me die with my men!" Cried Geats. The Master Chief only stared at the Knight and finally... brought his sword up, and swung down upon the fallen warrior.

King Oz stared at Chief, who slammed the sword down near the soldier, his eyes widened in surprise. He then spoke, or at least Oz thought that he was... he had a hard time telling when The Emerald Knight spoke or not. The Chief then proceeded to take the sword and sheathed it. Then walked back to his King.

"King Oz," Chief said.

"Why did you not kill him?" Asked Oz. There was no anger in his voice, just curiosity. Why would The Master Chief, the most powerful man on Remnant spare his enemy?

"He was already beaten, and he surrendered." The Master Chief simply said. Oz nodded, but deep down... The King felt as if there was more, more to why Chief said what he said. He pushed the thoughts away, he had a battle to lead and focus on.

"I see... let us go then, Spartan." Oz finally said.

_**You have brought nothing into this world, and we will ensure you bring** _ **nothing out.**

Oscar Pine woke up from his slumber, the boy sweated profusely and then sighed. He questioned, what exactly did he witness? What did he dream of-

" _What you just experienced was one of my former lives... whenever I was The King Of Vale during The Great War."_ Said Ozpin, the man who called himself the Wizard and resided within the mind of the young boy.

"What was that though? That battle, and that man!" Said Oscar, who was honestly surprised by everything he had just seen.

_"It was one of the final battles of The Great War, and the man that fought with me was known as The Master Chief, though to everyone else... he is The Emerald Knight, a legendary hero who slew Captain Wulf Geats of Mantle, and went onto bring peace and freedom to the four Kingdoms along with King Oz."_ The Wizard responded.

"But that man, he was Wulf Geats, right? The Knight didn't slay him!" Said Oscar.

" _Of course. History seems to have overlooked that tiny detail, though what they didn't seem to notice was that The Emerald Knight currently lives."_

"Lives? Like you? Is he a voice in the head of some other kid also?"

" _No, not like that... no, his tale is much different than mine. I will tell you it, and since you're up... you can go ahead and begin moving. We're not too far from Mistral,"_ Said Ozpin. Oscar sighed as he finally did get up, the young boy stretched his arms and let out a yawn, he turned and then began rolling up his sleeping bag.

" _The Emerald Knight is not his true name, as you heard earlier... I called him The Master Chief."_ Said Ozpin.

" _He came from a distant world, or universe and his ship crash landed here in Mistral, of all places. All he had were his advanced weapons, his AI companion and of course his dark green armor."_

"Was his armor actually indestructible?" Asked Oscar.

" _No, that was just superstition made up by the common people, and later turned into a fairy tale. Historians actually believed that he could have potentially carried a shield with him perhaps, or his armor was actually constructed by Mantilian Blacksmith's who rebelled against their emperor, however, his armor was also part of that advanced technology that I mentioned earlier, and it had energy shields."_

"Energy shields? That technology wasn't even developed then, how is that possible?"

" _It wasn't developed then in Remnant, but again... he came from somewhere else, he was an alien, but yet human like you and I."_ Said The Wizard.

_"He had come from a different universe and was with a military that called itself the UNSC and was at war with another group known as The Covenant. During the end of the war, however, the ship he was on was split in half. One half had gone to their homeworld while the other half landed here."_

_"Eventually we would come across his ship, and he had been fending off not only The grimm but also The Mistralian Rangers, whose skills with the bow and with dust were no match against The Master Chief and his superior firepower..."_

" _**Do? I think that's obvious, Chief. Make him a Squad Leader." ** _

King Oz stared at the sight, a large construct made of metal had landed into the ground, there were flames that were slowly being put out thanks to the rain, and there were the sounds of rapid gunfire... The King was in awe, how many marksmen were putting up a fight? There was no way that one single gunman could be doing this.

"Knights, to me! Let us support these warriors in combat, if we do not then the Grimm will overrun them, and if not them then surely the bastards of Mistral!" Cried Oz. His Knights all shouted,

"Sir, yes sir!" Then drew their swords.

"Riflemen, give us covering fire! With our luck, we'll wipe our foes out in one move!" Ordered The King. They all nodded and drew their rifles. Simple lever action rifles that worked well for ranged combat. The men all began charging, with King Oz at the front, his bright and shining sword in hand and his revolver in the other.

"It's King Oz and his men!" Shouted a Ranger.

"Dammit, we didn't expect this! Turn back, turn back now!" Shouted another. As Oz came closer and closer to the scene, his knights and riflemen quickly began attacking the enemies, but at the center of all this fighting... there was one man, a behemoth really, clad in the strangest green armor fighting many Mistralian Rangers, with nothing but some sort of weapon. It appeared to look like a rifle, but there was a strange pump under the weapon's barrel.

This behemoth simply kicked a ranger down and fired the weapon at him. He pumped the firearm and then aimed at another ranger who tried jumping onto the soldier but he simply shot him down as well. The King was shocked, how could a man take down two Mistralian Rangers, men who were known for being the most vicious of cutthroats down with ease? He was amazed by this performance! However, King Oz was worried. Eventually, this man would be overrun, and he would need to be saved. He urged his horse to go to the scene of the battle faster, and it obeyed him. The beautiful white stallion began galloping faster, and faster until Oz jumped off, and fired his revolver at two Rangers coming from behind the behemoth. The armored warrior turned, seeing the figure who fired the rounds and was about to fire until Oz landed onto the floor, sword, and revolver in his hands.

"Do not attack me, I am here to help you!" Shouted Oz, who shot another Ranger to the floor.

"Who are you?" Asked the warrior.

"I am King Oz of Vale, we are here to overthrow the tyrannical and oppressive Mistral King." Said Oz. He watched as the man quickly pulled out a silver pistol from his holster and fire, it wasn't aimed at him but instead at another Mistral Ranger.

"Call me Chief," He said. Oz simply nodded, finally he used his sword and charged at a ranger coming from his left. Using the blade, he sent several slashes and then, when the man's aura was cut through he sliced the ranger's arm off. He dropped the knife and let out a scream of pain, which was ended when Oz shot him square in the face.

"We have more enemies coming!" Shouted The Chief.

"How do you know?" Asked Oz.

"There's a rada-"

"Sir! Grimm are coming from our 9 o'clock!" Shouted one of Oz's knights.

"Damn! I didn't think they'd get here so soon!" Said Oz. He stared at the Chief, who wielded his powerful weapons, using them against the fleeing Mistralian Rangers, easily putting them down.

"What are Grimm?" Asked Chief.

"Creatures that are hostile to all living beings, they feed off of negative energy... for example, this conflict is creating a lot of negativity, therefore? They're very attracted to it. They take all kinds of different shapes and forms, however, you can easily identify a creature of Grimm by their natural black and white colors, they also have bright red eyes and a red symbol somewhere on the body, though it's the first three are usually a good indicator." Oz explained.

"Understood," Said Chief.

In only a few short seconds later, a rifleman began shouting,

"Hellhounds! They're coming in waves!" He said.

"Shite! Swordsman, bring up your shields, riflemen, mark your targets and fire on my command!" Said King Oz, who then turned to the Chief.

"Hellhounds are ferocious dogs, easy to kill but beware of the flames that they can breathe, and as well as their tails. Their tails are that of snakes, and if they bite you, well... you're done for, their poison can make a man drop to the floor dead." The King explained

"Do you have any other firearms? We may be here for a while," Oz finally asked, noticing that all Chief had were his two firearms, and he was sure that the pump action weapon and his pistol would be of no use.

"I do, but I want the swordsmen to stand back. How competent are your riflemen?" Chief responded.

"They're the best that Vale has to offer, Chief. I suppose you have a plan?" Asked Oz. The man nodded.

"I have heavy ordinance with me, I can use that to take down a majority of the horde while your riflemen can get rid of the stragglers."

"Understood, will you need covering fire?" Asked Oz.

"No, focus on defending yourselves. I'll be out soon and my armor can easily handle whatever these Hellhounds can throw at me."

The Chief then put his primary weapon on his back and began running, drawing his pistol and fired at the oncoming horde of Hellhounds that were rushing to King Oz and his men as if they were like hungry animals, prepared to feast on their flesh.

"As soon as you get these disgusting mongrels in sight, shoot them down!" Oz ordered his riflemen, then he stared at his swordsmen, whose shields were up and swords pointed at their foe.

"Stay on the defensive, if those dogs get you, you're going to be a dead man!" He told them.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Asked Oscar.

"My men were quickly being overwhelmed. It was a massacre, despite our best attempts all of us kept falling one after another, either from the flames that the Hellhounds spat at us or from their poisonous tails. Our riflemen were starting to run low on ammunition by the fourth wave, however... The Master Chief did come back to the fight, and he was not lying when he said he had acquired heavy ordinance." Ozpin responded.

* * *

Oz stared at The Chief, who wielded a large double-barreled weapon, it looked odd, strange and honestly in his minds, a pile of bulky junk. However, as soon as he pulled the trigger, his views of the weapon changed. A large explosive was launched from the first barrel and slammed straight into a horde of Hellhounds, they were quickly killed as soon as the explosive hit the first hound. He took aim once again at another horde, this time they were charging towards him, but he didn't seem to mind. The Chief simply took only a few steps back and fired once more. The horde's size dwindled, but it wasn't enough. The large man simply dropped his explosive launcher and pulled out a large gray rifle with a drum underneath it. Oz wondered how this man's weapons worked, they were so strange, but yet... they were so powerful.

He watched as The Chief pulled the trigger and the weapon began firing bullets at a rapid speed, faster than any rifle, and hell, faster than any gatling guns that he'd ever witnessed.

**_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Hellhounds fell over, their black fur and flesh were being torn apart by these powerful bullets that The Chief's large machine gun fired. The hounds of Grimm were falling one by one, they were like sheep to the slaughter. Oz stared and watched, each and every hound let out a loud yelp as they fell to the floor, and their bodies quickly began decaying.

Another horde tried to flank The Chief, but he simply pulled out two devices which Oz was easily able to recognize as fragmentation grenades, and threw them at the direction from where the horde was coming from, the scary part about it was, was the fact that the Chief's throw was one hundred percent accurate, the first grenade hit the face of a hound, and the loud crack of the hound's jaw breaking was heard among the men, despite the fact that the loud rifles were still being fired.

In a split second, The Chief turned around, his weapon of mass destruction was held tightly in his hands and as soon as the barrel met the two grenades and the hounds... he pulled the trigger once more.

**_KATHOOM! KATHOOM!_ **

**_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Two powerful explosions were heard, seen and felt all at once. Oz's eyes widened as he only saw The Chief move forward, the Hellhounds weren't even coming to King Oz and his men anymore, what little remained were rushing towards The Chief, but the large soldier simply cut them down with his powerful rifle, with each bullet that impacted them they dropped like flies. Oz and all of his men even witnessed The Chief grip a Hellhound by the throat, lift it up and then slam it to the ground. He stomped on its throat and fired a few rounds into it easily taking it down.

"By The Gods..." muttered a Knight.

"Is everyone OK?" Called out The Chief, the large drum that was attached underneath the rifle dropped to the dirt ground, and he simply put another drum inside the weapon, like it was no big deal. Like it was an average day for him.

"We've taken several casualties and we're running low on ammo. We need to retreat while we still can, come, Chief! We have a camp not too far from here, come with us, friend!" King Oz said as he walked towards The Chief, he stretched his arm out, lending the much larger soldier take it, but he did not. He only stared at King Oz and finally... he spoke,

"You don't know where I came from, you don't know who I really am, are you sure you could trust me, King Oz?" Asked The Chief.

"Your name is Chief, and as far as I'm concerned, you became our friend as soon as you fought against Mistral with us," Oz said.

"I would be honored if I could have a man with talents such as yours fight alongside my men and I." He continued.

" _That's nice and all, but... we'd like to know what we're getting into."_ A feminine voice spoke, echoing through the Chief's helmet. Oz drew his sword in an instant, prompting the Chief to stand back and pull out his sidearm, the same pistol he heard before.

"The voice of that damned witch! Do you serve her?" Cried Oz.

"Witch?" Asked Chief, as he finally pulled out something from his helmet, a chip of some sort. The chip lit up, and soon a beautiful blue woman was staring at Oz.

"I don't think I'm a witch, though many scientists believed that people in the Middle Ages would think of the technology we have nowadays to be in fact, witchcraft." She said. The startled king soon calmed down, and finally sheathed his sword, giving a sigh of relief.

"Apologies, you sounded... familiar, a woman I once knew. Though, that is a story for another day." Oz said, then nodded.

"Yes, I will gladly explain everything to you at the camp. You will be fed there as well, and tomorrow if you wish to join us, we will be attacking the front gates of Mistral." He finally spoke.

_**"We make our own luck, but I'll always be there when you need me."** _

"So.. who was the woman?" Asked Oscar.

_"Her name was Cortana, she was the Chief's artificial intelligence and companion, and probably the one person he held dear the most. She provided him with everything, whether it be simple intelligence or someone to talk to."_ Ozpin said.

"But she was a machine?" Asked the boy, still curious about The Chief's and Cortana's relationship.

" _In a way, she was both. I still to this very day don't know exactly how it all works, but Cortana was made using a cloned human brain, so she is in a way, human like you and I."_ Ozpin explained. Oscar simply nodded, finally understanding The Chief's ally.

"So, what happened after the war? You said The Emerald Knight or Chief still lives... right?" Asked the boy.

_"Yes, I did... his ship, The Forward Unto Dawn, still had power inside of it. After we slew The Mantilian Emperor, The Master Chief requested that we let him rest, and we are to only awake him if the UNSC were to arrive on Remnant, or if something catastrophic happened and we absolutely needed his help. I agreed to request, and he went to sleep once more, and in order to better protect and hide the Chief, I used my magic to cast an illusion, making the remnants of The Dawn into that of a mountain."_ Explained Ozpin.

Oscar continued to walk, and thought and thought and then finally... he spoke up.

"We should find The Emerald Knight,"

" _Pardon?"_ Asked Ozpin, genuinely surprised.

"You said that he agreed to be awoken if the situation was dire and I mean... it kind of is," Oscar said.

"From what you told me and from what I saw on the TV, Beacon Academy is destroyed." The boy said and then continued.

"You died, and don't really have much to go on. Don't you think it would be better if we had some sort of wild card? A way to really fight back, I mean from what you told me and from what we dreamed of, The Master Chief is a total beast! He was tearing grimm and people apart left and right, nothing was stopping him!"

"We need him, Ozpin. I know you wanna be respectful to him as much as possible, but... maybe it's best if we wake him up."

The two reached a fork in the middle of the dirt road they walked across, and there was now only silence.

" _Take a left,"_ Said Ozpin, which confused Oscar, as he stared at a sign which said Mistral was to the right.

_"If you take a left, there you will find where The Master Chief sleeps. I only hope that he doesn't push us away in this time..."_ The Wizard said. Oscar smiled, the boy was happy that Ozpin was listening and even happier that he was going to be able to meet a legend, a legend like The Emerald Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

King Oz stood inside The Forward Unto Dawn and was amazed by all of it, it had so much advanced technology and according to The Master Chief and Cortana, it was all achieved without dust... he was absolutely amazed by this, by him, by the weapons he wielded...

"So, is this where we part ways then?" Asked Oz. Chief simply gave no response, as he stared at a large pod. He took Sigurd, his weapon that he had crafted with his own hands during his second week on Remnant and turned it into its rifle form, and then placed the weapon inside the pod. He had been silent throughout the entire trip, and Oz wondered why he was even brought here. Out of respect, maybe? He was not sure.

"Yes," The Master Chief finally said, as he turned towards Oz, his golden visor stared into the brown eyes of the king.

"Are you sure you do not wish to help me unite Remnant? Chief, you and Cortana... you've been insurmountable to helping Vale, and could be to helping the people of this planet." The King pleaded, Chief turned and shook his head.

"My King," The Master Chief said, placing his hand on Oz's shoulder.

"You don't need us, you probably won't at all after this. The people of Vale, no, the people of Remnant look up to _you_." He said. Oz's eyes widened at this.

"The Emerald Knight will be a legend, and nothing more. Forgotten, or my stories will be greatly exaggerated by many but you? You're a hero, and heroes are never forgotten." The Spartan II said.

"You're as much of a hero as I am, Chief," Oz said, however, Chief shook his head.

"I'm just a soldier, Oz." He said, and then turned, preparing to enter his pod once more.

"I ask you only one more thing," The Master Chief said, and Oz looked at the SPARTAN-II.

"If another crisis happens on Remnant, whether it be another Great War, or if Salem were to ever come back, or if the UNSC ever does come here... wake me."

"Wake me when you need me," Chief said, and finally he stepped into the cryo-pod. The pod door slowly shut, a loud hiss was made as it closed and finally... John-117, The Master Chief finally went to sleep.

"Now that leaves me," A voice echoed throughout the ship. Oz smiled and stared at a computer console, where Cortana was inserted inside of.

"What will you do? Surely your... rampancy, was it? Surely that will eventually kill you," Said Oz. Cortana nodded.

"It would, however, there is a way to bypass it. There's a way to put AI's into stasis, very rarely is it ever done, it's mainly used on malfunctioning AI's or used on AI's in times of great distress. If the ship were floating throughout space, I would need to stay awake to make sure Chief gets the rest he needs and well... doesn't die." She explained.

"However, that won't be a problem, the ship doesn't need to have it's systems on and the cryo-pods are getting sufficient power thanks to the dust you gave us." She continued, and Oz was amazed.

"You managed to get UNSC tech to work with dust?" He asked.

"It took a while, but I managed to get it to work, Chief won't need me to really mess around with the pods unless if it's to wake him but... I don't see that happening anytime soon." Cortana said. The AI then stared at Oz, and to him, she was staring into his soul...

"Oz, The Chief is right... you won't need us anymore." She said.

"You'll do just fine on your own, you were the most inspirational one. Sure, Chief was good on the battlefield, but every army needs a good leader." The AI said.

"And Oz? You were the best we ever came across, and that's saying something."

Oz smiled at that remark and bent down, to be face to face with Cortana whose avatar smiled.

"Thank you, Cortana..." He said.

"I guess I should say goodbye to you as well?" The King asked.

"Yes, though I am going to need your help for the stasis process." She said, and soon a prompt came up on a computer near him.

" _ **THE MESSAGE DISPLAYED IS TO CONFIRM THAT YOU ARE PLACING UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 UNDER STASIS FOR THE FOLLOWING REASON(S)" It read. There was more text after that...**_

" _ **SHIP HAS CRASHED ON UNKNOWN PLANET AND CANNOT CONTACT UNSC FLEETCOM AND UNSC HIGHCOM"**_ And finally...

" _ **YES" "NO"**_

"Go ahead and press yes, once you do that you'll have to put in a password. The password is Sierra-117, all capitalized." The AI said. Oz did so, tapping on the green colored "YES" and the prompt for the password came up which he began typing at a slow pace due to his unfamiliarity with the new device.

"Hit enter?" He said.

"Yes," The AI said as Oz's finger then went to the "Enter" key.

"If you need to wake Chief, you're going to need to wake me up first... hope you can remember that password." She said with a smile.

"Of course I will... and thank you both," He said and turned his head towards the AI, with a soft smile.

"Thank you for helping me save Remnant," The King said.

"And thank you for making the Chief feel... human, again." She said.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Oz... Chief hasn't been the same, not since his home was destroyed by The Covenant, and then after that in a few long grueling months, everything's ended. While he hasn't had time to mourn, he did find something else..." She said.

"He found companions again, people to fight with- he didn't just have soldiers under his command, he had _friends_ ," Cortana spoke.

"Chief is asleep, knowing that he at the very least made a difference for humanity, knowing that his fighting is done for." The AI finished.

"So thank you for that, for helping him and taking care of the both of us. That weapon, Sigurd? That's going to be something he will always treasure because despite that weapon being made by his hands, you helped make it." She said, and after a moment Oz nodded.

"Your welcome, Cortana..." He said.

"And goodbye," The King finally said, hitting the enter key. It was such a simple thing to do, yet it felt so... intense as if it was a life or death scenario. Cortana's avatar simply flickered and vanished, replaced by a blue orb. The computer's prompt changed, and there was text that read,

" _ **UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 IS UNDER STASIS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DISABLE THE STASIS PROTOCOL?"**_ and a yes or no prompt underneath it.

Oz turned away and then looked at the Master Chief, who laid their asleep.

"You might not agree, but... you will _always_ be a hero to me, John." King Oz spoke softly.

* * *

 

 

"How much farther?" Asked Oscar. The boy was tired, and he had done nothing but move throughout the trail and also avoid many Grimm, all small and large. He was thankful that he had Ozpin guiding him if he wasn't well... he'd certainly be mincemeat, that's for sure.

" _Not much farther, you should be coming across the mountain..."_

" _Now,"_ Ozpin said after a mere second, and Oscar's eyes widened at the sheer size of it, the thing was huge!

" _That would be Mount Spartan, one of the largest mountains on Remnant. Nobody has attempted to climb it in about twenty long years due to the large quantities of Grimm that are nearby."_ The man explained and Oscar sighed, he was glad that they had managed to avoid those said quantities earlier.

"So, how do we do this?" The boy asked.

_"I'll be taking the wheel from here, so to speak,"_ Ozpin responded. Soon as the man spoke, Oscar lost all control of his body- it was if he was drugged or in a trance but no matter how hard the boy tried he could not move. Ozpin was now in control of his body.

The man then began moving his arms, as a means to feel somewhat comfortable within this form and then began performing a few gestures. Golden energy surrounded the body of Oscar and he took a deep breath and proceeded to shout,

"Eralever snom et!"

A blast of energy hit the mountain and a few seconds later, a large hole opened within the mountain and Oscar suddenly got control of his body.

" _Now all that's left is to enter,"_ Said Ozpin.

Oscar's eyes widened as he went inside The Forward Unto Dawn. The interior of this ship was large, and this was only a part of the full ship!

" _Amazing, isn't it?"_ Asked Ozpin.

"Yeah... not even Atlesian airships are this big, it's crazy that something this big exists!" The boy said, with sheer excitement on his face.

" _The room is a good distance from here, though feel free to explore... I believe the armory is somewhere near here, and it would be most beneficent if we were to acquire something."_ The Wizard said.

_"Though I do think it's best if The Master Chief shows you how to use any of his weapons first- if he ever does, he was quite protective of everything here."_ He said. It didn't stop the boy from simply exploring the large and massive ship. He walked through slowly, taking a glimpse at everything, all of this technology that he was staring at... it looked so foreign, so advanced and it blew his mind. He wasn't big on technology, as he didn't have much when growing up as a simple farmhand however he did appreciate it and what virtues it brought, he also had heard of the amazing technology that Atlas had- from prosthetic limbs to war machines. However, everything that he was seeing here... it was just mere consoles as well as other odd devices, but they all managed to look more advanced than Atlas's technology. They all were so sleek, and despite them being probably centuries old... they looked like they were factory new.

" _Impressive, is it not?"_ Asked Ozpin.

"It really is..." The boy responded as he continued walking, and as he walked he quickly saw a large open door and on the top, the words **"VEHICLE BAY"** were read. His eyes widened, and he practically darted inside. While basic technology wasn't exactly something he was a huge fan of... vehicles, on the other hand, were something he enjoyed, he wasn't a mechanic by any means, but he did see many tractors and the like on his farm.

He stared at the bay, there were several vehicles, for starters his eyes widened at the sight of a tank and an odd vehicle which resembled a jeep of some sort, though there were no doors on it and there was a large chain gun turret on the back, another had another turret which had blue coloring attached to it and it was obviously not a chaingun, and then the third one which Oscar quickly realized had a turret that fired explosives of some sort.

"Wow..." He said as he walked through, he looked at everything in the bay, he saw more of the same funny looking jeeps from before, some with no turrets and ATV's. However, what made him smile was the sight of a large and powerful tank.

"He has tanks? Man, Mantle and Mistral had no chance against all of this did they?" Asked Oscar.

" _We never used any of the vehicles in the war, in fact not many were allowed to use all of this weaponry..."_ Said Ozpin.

"Why though? Why didn't you use all of this?" Oscar asked.

" _That's a question for The Master Chief and Cortana,"_ The Wizard said.

Oscar exited the vehicle bay and began walking further into the ship. There was not much to look at, only dark gray walls and a few bits of UNSC property on the floor. Nothing specific, broken laptops, gun magazines and the like. He also saw doors on his left and right, these were as noted by Ozpin, the quarters for crew members. All of whom were... not there. Oscar wondered if the people simply died, jumped ship, or maybe something else happened to them. After long minutes of walking, the boy turned to his left and saw a new room labeled as **"ARMORY"**

_"I suggest it's wise to go and meet The Master Chief first, we've wasted enough time as it is,"_ Ozpin said.

"Alright, alright," Oscar said, disappointed that he couldn't look at all of the weapons that The Master Chief kept in storage and he became curious as to why Ozpin was suddenly urging him to move forward, it's not like a lot of time was being wasted but then again...

Master Chief and Cortana were his friends, old war buddies. Maybe deep down, he desperately wanted to see them again.

_"The crybaby is just a bit further from here,"_ He said. Oscar simply nodded and began walking faster towards his destination.

Oscar silently walked through the open doors to the room marked as **"CRYO BAY"** There was nothing but the whirring of machinery heard, and at the very front Oscar was facing a large pod, it reminded the boy of a casket... To his right, he saw more of these same caskets, but they were covered with a large green flag, and on it was an emblem that made the boy curious, he walked towards the flag and closely inspected the emblem that was on it.

It was a white eagle with a golden star above it, and in it's left talon it held three arrows and on the right, a lightning bolt.

"Ozpin... what is this?" Asked Oscar.

" _Those..."_ Ozpin said, then the man went silent.

" _Those are the deceased members of Team Odyssey. They were soldiers all lead by The Master Chief, and these men died in combat."_ Explained The Wizard.

" _Only one is alive, at least last time I checked he was still living anyway..."_ Ozpin said.

"Why are they buried here though?"

_"Because The Master Chief demanded such. They were his men, and he saw them as his Spartan's. Therefore, he buried them here. These men were the only people who were allowed to have UNSC equipment, wearing UNSC armor and using the same weapons that The Chief would use."_ He explained. Oscar nodded and then went about the ship, and his body soon lost control of itself, Oscar was getting used to this feeling- the feeling of Ozpin taking control but he hated it when Ozpin did this without warning.

"Apologies, I need to do this myself. It may make things... easier," Said The Wizard.

" _Could you at least warn me next time?"_ Asked Oscar.

Ozpin didn't respond as he simply walked over towards the nearby console and stared at it... there was a bright blue holographic ball, this same little ball had been standing around for a full century, and as he looked down it appeared that this same prompt did that as well.

" _ **UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 IS UNDER STASIS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DISABLE THE STASIS PROTOCOL?"**_

" _ **YES NO"**_

Ozpin simply hit "YES" and there was a new prompt that showed.

" _ **PLEASE ENTER THE PASSWORD"**_ it read. Ozpin quickly typed in the password, carefully.

"Sierra One One Seven..." He said, making sure to hit the CAPS LOCK key as he did so.

" _ **PASSWORD CONFIRMED. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO DISABLE STASIS PROTOCOL ON UNSC AI CTN 0452-9?"**_ It said, and another prompt was below it.

" _ **YES NO"**_

Ozpin in an instant hit "YES" and soon, the prompts all vanished and the bright blue ball vanished as well.

" _Did it work?"_ Asked Oscar, and then suddenly a new hologram appeared of a naked blue woman with short darker blue hair, as well as several strange symbols covering her body appeared. She acted as if she had just woken up and got out of bed, she covered her mouth and yawned and then stretched her arms and legs.

"Man... I don't think I'll ever get this much sleep again." The woman said and Ozpin smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Cortana." He said. The AI quickly turned and stared at him, and appeared to be.. confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked. Ozpin sighed, obviously frustrated about forgetting to tell her who he was and spoke,

"You told me to wake you in order to wake up The Master Chief, in case if I ever needed you again. Right after The Great War ended, and right after he learned about and fought Salem with me." He said.

The AI's eyes widened in shock and she soon stepped closer towards her former friend.

"Oz?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me..." He said.

"You know, I imagined you'd reincarnate but I imagined you'd be well..."

"An adult?" Oz asked.

"Yes, exactly. An adult, and probably with a few soldiers behind you." The AI said.

"Sadly, that is no longer the case. Please, wake up The Master Chief." Ozpin pleaded.

"I need you both," he said. Cortana's eyes went from surprise to shock- she had honestly hoped that they were woken up because the UNSC found them but it seems like that was not the case. No, something had happened on Remnant and it was dire enough that they had to fight once more.

"On it," She said and quickly vanished.

* * *

 

 

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

The Master Chief swung his broadsword left and right, he parried and sent strikes of his own at his opponent- King Oz, who insisted he learn the art of sword combat. He stared at Oz, who was standing still and wasn't even tired at all. What amazed Chief, however, was the fact that this man was keeping up with him. Chief was told to use every ounce of his physical capability and he had, and yet Oz was still keeping up with him somehow.

"You're still using basic attacks, use the unorthodox. I know you've learned at least a bit more to the art of the sword, show me!" Oz called out. The King charged at The Master Chief with a thrust, which the Spartan II parried and punched his king in the jaw, knocking him back. He then brought his heavy sword and brought it down upon the staggered foe, who simply brought his sabre up to defend himself.

_CLANG!_

The Chief's blade broke with that last strike, and his eyes widened with awe. Did he use too much force? It didn't matter, the fight was over and he lost. Oz managed to use whatever strength he had and kicked The Master Chief to the floor, his blade was pointed out that his throat.

"You, my Emerald Knight, have lost." He said, and then sheathed his blade. The Spartan II simply got up and wiped his brow, he hadn't had fights like these in... well, forever. Oz was tough to fight, about as tough as an Elite Zealot.

"Chief... how have you survived like this? Is this just with your armor only?" Asked The King, who handed The Master Chief his helmet- which he put on.

"No, sir. All SPARTAN II's have physical augmentations." He said. Oz looked at the SPARTAN-II with curiosity now, specifically whenever he said "augmentations."

"You... don't possess an aura?" Asked Oz.

"An aura?"

"Absolutely amazing..." Said Oz as he realized Chief had no idea what an aura was.

"Chief, an aura is a physical manifestation of our souls. It shields us from harm, but it does much more than that. It can enhance our strength, our endurance, and gives us our own unique semblance." The King explained.

"Semblance?" Asked The Master Chief.

"Think of it as... magic," Oz said.

"It allows us to perform a very unique ability, some semblances can be used for offensive purposes, for example- Sergeant Chhun's semblance allows him to breathe fire, and Captain Ford's allows him to be invisible for short periods of time and then Private Rory, who can run at superhuman speeds."

The Master Chief went silent, and thought... he imagined what would have happened had the Spartan's had auras of their own or had the entirety of the UNSC had auras... things would have changed on the ground very quickly, maybe the UNSC would have won a few more of their encounters on the planets.

_"How does someone acquire an aura and a semblance?"_ Asked Cortana, she seemed curious as well.

"The most common way nowadays is for someone else to unlock it for them, there are ways for someone to unlock an aura of their own, though they are complicated." Responded Oz.

"Come now, we may talk about this later... I would be lying if I said I wasn't tired at all, for a man without aura you are indeed very strong Master Chief." The King said and began walking to the dining hall.

_"It's taken a while, but I managed to find some files relating to sword combat on The Dawn. I'll upload them to your HUD, maybe whatever is here can assist you and well... I'll try my best, Chief."_ Cortana said. The Master Chief stared at his broken blade and sighed, that was the third one that he had managed to shatter this week. He _needed_ something stronger.

"No, don't do that." He said.

" _Oh?"_ Asked Cortana.

"It won't matter what I learn, it won't help me if these swords keep breaking in the middle of combat. Oz once said that many people make their own weapons instead of buying them... it's time I do that as well." Said The Master Chief.

* * *

 

 

Ozpin watched as the cryo pods door slowly opened up, revealing a man who looked as if he had been sleeping. He wore a black undersuit, but over that suit was bulky green armor that would have made Oscar's eyes widen if he were in control.

"Is that him?" Asked Oscar.

"Yes," Ozpin simply said.

"Why'd you call him The Emerald Knight again?" Asked the boy.

"Because his armor was green and was a knight on the battlefields, why?"

"Well I mean... his armor looks sage, not emerald."

"It's emerald," Said Ozpin.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Cortana.

"Ah yes, the boy whose body I inhabit... his name is Oscar Pine. Hold on, let me introduce you to him." Said The Wizard, who in a matter of seconds allowed Oscar full control of his body.

"H-Hello!" Said Oscar, who was now stuttering. Here he was, meeting two legendary heroes.

"Hello, Oscar. I'm Cortana, and that over there is..."

"The Emerald Knight!" Cried the boy with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, also known as The Master Chief." She said. The boy looked over and was about to get closer until Cortana held up her hand.

"It's best not to do that, The Chief has been asleep for a long while and maybe... slightly aggressive. Let me handle this, OK?" She asked.

"Right..." Oscar said, taking a few steps back.

"Chief?" She asked. There was no response, and her eyes widened. The AI obviously thought something bad had happened and so was Oscar until...

The Master Chief's body began twitching, and soon the SPARTAN-II began moving his body calmly. He grabbed onto the cryo pod, using the large device to help himself get out and he soon fell down onto his knees, coughing and gagging.

"Chief!" Cried Cortana, but the SPARTAN-II simply raised his hand, as if saying he was just fine. He then got up, standing straight and tall and stared at Oscar and Cortana.

"It seems that the inhalant surfactant from the cryo pods is... expired," He simply said, as if nothing had just happened.

"How long have we been out?" The Master Chief asked the AI.

"Well... I don't know how long to be honest." She said, and then turned to Oscar.

"He might know, however." The AI said. The Chief simply went over to the terminal, pressed a few keys and then Cortana's figure vanished and out came a chip from the terminal. The Master Chief held it in his hands for a few seconds and placed it in the back of his helmet.

"H-Hi! I'm Oscar Pine!" The boy said with a smile, still stuttering. The boy was in awe, The Master Chief was much taller than any normal man he'd ever seen and he was quite menacing. All he saw was that golden visor, nothing else. No hint or trace of emotion came from the man, he was cool as ice and was like a machine. It didn't take long for Oscar to lose control of his body, and Ozpin took control once more.

"Hello, Master Chief." Said the man.

"Oz?" The Spartan II asked.

"It is indeed, not in my former body but... I am him, and I currently reside in this boy's body." He said.

"How long have we been out?" Asked The Master Chief.

"For almost a full century," Said Ozpin.

" _A full century?"_ Asked Cortana.

"Yes, a century. You've been out for nearly one hundred years since the end of The Great War," Ozpin said.

"What's happened? Have the UNSC arrived on Remnant?" Asked The Master Chief.

"No, I wish that were the case but no, it's something much _much_ worse than that..." He said.

"It's Salem, John... she's back, and she's more powerful than ever, she's doing things covertly and quietly this time, and she's doing a good job at it." He explained.

"I can't stop her, not on my own this time. I need your help, John." Said the man.

"Please, Master Chief... help me stop Salem!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Jack is here with another most likely annoying AN. Apologies for that by the way, but I will try my best to limit these in the future as much as I can. I feel like I need to answer a few quick questions and just give a quick update.
> 
> I wanna inform everyone right now- there are no plans for shippings in this fic (at the moment anyway), a lot of people have asked that and i'll be honest, I never really thought much into it and i'm still taking that stance.
> 
> Also, I have no plans on stopping this fic. There will be more chapters, and I advise people to just simply look at my profile as there is now a list of things that I am working on- if I do (for some ungodly reason) decide to not work on this fic then either A.I'll be posting a notice in the form of a chapter (You guys will know if it's a notice or not) B.I'll just take Emerald Knight off my list or .
> 
> Anyways, that's all I honestly wanna say- sorry for bothering you all with the boring lame AN, I doubt you guys like them and again i'll try my best to limit them. Thank you for reading and hope you have a great day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

" _Who... are you?_ " A voice called out. The Master Chief raised Sigurd and began pointing the weapon at the darkness.

" _So strange, I have never seen a being such as yourself before._ " The voice said.

"Cortana?" The Master Chief asked.

" _Right here, Chief... I don't know where this is coming from, the Wombats aren't picking anything up, and I've tried using every form of technology in an attempt to get through this... darkness and nothings showing up. You're not even registering on the thermals."_ Said the AI.

"Reset my motion tracker, whoever this is, it sounds like they're close." Master Chief responded.

His motion tracker flickered for a moment, disappeared and then came back. There was nothing but a simple yellow dot.

" _Be on your toes, Chief... I don't like this,"_ The AI responded. Chief simply held Sigurd tightly, and carefully checked his surroundings, whatever was going on... he didn't like it. He remembered the conversation he had with Oz, of how there was an immortal witch known as Salem growing more and more powerful thanks to this war. While she wasn't a "priority target" she was causing damage, and Chief had been ordered to stop it.

" _I've never seen such a man before, no... you were what came with that meteorite. Except it wasn't a meteorite at all, was it?_ " Asked the voice once more. It sounded feminine, almost like Cortana... he could see why Oz had jumped upon hearing the AI's voice.

" _You don't think Halsey had some evil twin sister, did you?"_ His AI companion joked. His weapon continued swaying left and right, and the super-soldier proceeded to carefully walk into this dark fog. The SPARTAN-II slowed his breathing and took very slow steps. He was in unknown territory now, not even Oz knew the full layout of her headquarters.

" _Why do you fight for him? Do you not know what he is capable of?_ " She asked. The Master Chief aimed through Sigurd's scope and finally activated his night vision, he would need it for this deep dark fog...

" _He is a liar. He will have you killed, all for nothing, soldier. Do you not understand?_ " This mysterious voice asked. She continued, her voice echoed throughout the dark scenery louder and louder.

" _He is nothing more than a traitorous snake, this man betrayed me and he will betray you as well!_ " She shouted. Soon, hundreds if not thousands of Beowulves howled into the moon. The Master Chief simply kept his weapon raised, his motion trackers then began filling up with red dots, enemies were surrounding him!

"Chief..." Chief's AI companion spoke, her voice indicated that she was very worried about the situation they were in, but The Master Chief showed no emotion as he prepared his next action. All he did was turn Sigurd into its large broadsword state and charged at the enemies.

_**The Emerald Knight** _

The Master Chief pondered over Oz's words... Salem was back. The witch that had made his time on Remnant a living hell, the witch that made all of Oz's lives an eternal living hell. Not only that... he had a promise to keep.

" _Please, Chief... kill that monster. She's no woman, she's a damned monster! Promise me, you'll kill her!"_ The voice of a long-deceased squadmate cried.

There was one thing that The Master Chief did if he made a promise... he would keep it until the day he died.

"So, what shall we do, John?" Asked Cortana. The Master Chief looked down at Oz, the handsome and powerful man was now in the body of a weak and defenseless farmboy...

There was no army at his disposal, not with the formation of the huntsmen academies, and this boy had to come here alone with Oz guiding him. It was blatantly obvious that the man was desperate, that he was out of every single other option.

"We will fight with you," The Master Chief said.

"You will?" Asked the former, with a smile fighting to try and appear on the boy's face.

"Yes, my king. We will fight with you, to kill Salem." Said The Chief.

"Thank you!" Cried Oz, a wide smile soon appeared and The Spartan II couldn't help but smile as well...

He was with friends again, after all.

Time went by, and Oz had allowed Oscar full control of his body. The young boy watched as The Master Chief was preparing for their departure. The green giant had taken one of the strange cars, Warthogs he called them and began putting all kinds of equipment and weapons in the back.

"So, why aren't we taking the ones with the turrets on the back? Surely they'd be useful for fending off Grimm." Asked Oscar.

" _While vehicles appear to be a thing on Remnant now... I don't think that many of them have a machine gun or a gauss turret on the back. We would be attracting unwanted attention,"_ Said Cortana. The boy responded with a simple "Oh," and watched as Chief loaded more and more weapons and munitions into the back of the vehicle.

"Oscar, where exactly does Oz want us to go? I need a location," The Master Chief asked.

"He said... some bar in Mistral, any bar would do. We have to find someone named Qrow,"

"Understood," Said The Chief, who finally finished loading up the Warthog by putting a large double-barreled weapon in the back.

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Asked The Master Chief.

"Uh.. sorta, I've only really dealt with small Grimm before." Said the farmboy. The Master Chief then took a weapon from the Warthog, a small pistol and walked towards Oscar.

"This is an M6C Magnum, it's a reliable pistol which should help you if we come across any hostiles." The Master Chief said.

"Thank you," The boy simply said but The Chief wasn't done yet. The armored soldier got onto his knees and took the boy's hands, showing him how to hold the pistol.

"Your right hand will go here, and the left... goes down here," He instructed, moving his right hand towards the grip and he moved the left hand under it.

"Arms straight out," Said The Chief. Oscar did just that, straightening his arms and held onto the weapon tightly as he could.

"Don't hold onto it too tightly, but also don't loosen your grip too much. Understand?" Asked the soldier.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Said the farmboy, who started readjusting his grip on the firearm.

"Don't be nervous, the weapon won't bite back." Said the super-soldier. Oscar only nodded and took a deep breath and then...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The Master Chief was surprised. Either Oz's muscle memory was slowly leaking into the boy or, he was just a natural. The boy appeared to not be affected by the M6C's recoil at all, which He gave a complimentary pat on the back to Oscar, who seemed shocked by it.

"You did good," He said as the Spartan began walking off to find something, something for the boy to shoot at. If the former was true and Oscar was slowly obtaining Oz's muscle memory, then surely he would have the deceased king's incredible marksmanship.

"Now, we'll give you something to shoot at."

The Master Chief grabbed three traffic cones that laid around in the _Dawn's_ vehicle bay and placed them on a Scorpion, as to give them something to stand on.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Oscar.

"I'm sure," Said The Master Chief.

"Shoot those three targets, after I get a good gauge on how you handle the magnum we'll leave."

Oscar nodded and swallowed hard, the boy was still nervous, but maybe that would be good for him...

"Begin," Ordered The Spartan II.

_BANG!_

The bullet whizzed by and hit the tank instead of the cone, and the boy tried again.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Click click click..._

The Master Chief saw what happened. Only one of the cones had been shot and fell, and it was blatantly obvious that Oscar was nervous and had never held a firearm before. The soldier took a magazine for the M6C and went over to the boy, and began trying to channel his inner drill instructor...

"Relax yourself," The Chief said, getting onto eye level with the boy.

"You're nervous still, don't be." He continued.

The boy was finally relaxed after a few deep breaths, and then Chief went onto the next thing that he believed the boy needed to learn.

"Always keep a track of your ammunition, you don't have unlimited ammo. You need to make every shot count, understand?"

"Yessir," Oscar said and The Master Chief gave the boy the M6C magazine. He took it, giving a "thank you," in response and the soldier showed the boy how to release the empty magazine and put a new one in.

"Now, try again." Ordered The Emerald Knight. The boy aimed and instantly after aiming, he pulled the trigger.

_BANG BANG!_

Both cones dropped in quick succession, and The Master Chief was amazed. This was Oz's marksmanship and muscle memory coming into play.

"Very good," said The Chief.

" _To think that Oz's muscle memory went into the boy so quickly..."_ Cortana remarked.

"Eventually, we'll train further. Ozpin and I will teach you how to use more than just pistols. You will learn how to use rifles, explosives, and swords." Said Master Chief.

"Really?" Oscar asked the boy appeared to be somewhat excited.

"Yes," The Spartan only said.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Wh-What's that?" Asked Oscar, the farmboy was quickly worried. The ground was suddenly rumbling as if Remnant were shaking.

"Cortana, check the external cameras." Ordered The Master Chief, who went to grab Sigurd and his M6D.

" _We have incoming hostiles, one of which is a Cerberus, Chief."_ Spoke Cortana. Chief only nodded, taking two fragmentation grenades with him and looked out in the opening.

"Hide here, The Dawn's internal security systems will protect you from The Grimm. I'll take care of the hostiles."

"But, Chief! That's a _Cerberus_ out there!" Oscar cried.

The Master Chief ignored the boy, turning Sigurd into its rifle form. He liked the feeling of holding the weapon in this state, it surprisingly weighed a bit more than the normal BR55, but it just felt _right_ in his hands. He would never trade this for any weapon, it would be the one weapon he could never give up.

He raised the weapon, barrel aiming at the now revealed opening of _The Forward Unto Dawn_ and stepped outside.

The Master Chief wasn't surprised at what he saw. In front of him, he saw a large dog-like creature, this creature was almost as large as a Nevermore or a Goliath. It had three black heads with a white skeleton-like plating and red eyes filled with fury. It lowered it's head, staring at The Master Chief as if it were trying to communicate with him.

" _So you awake again,"_ A familiar voice said.

"Salem," Spoke The Master Chief. He knew what was going on, just like in their first encounter, Salem was speaking to him through the Grimm she controlled.

" _I kept this hound here for years, making sure you were to never be awoken by that fool of a King, though it appears that I haven't been doing as good of a job as I had hoped in keeping you asleep, Spartan."_ She said.

"It appears not," The Master Chief replied.

" _Your King has been slain. All that you have fought for is lost, join me and you will be spared. You will find a new beginning in my new world."_ Demanded The Leader Of Grimm.

"That's not going to happen," The soldier said sternly. His intent was clear, he was going to make sure he killed Salem, no matter what.

" _Hm... that's very disappointing. Very well then, Spartan. I had hoped by not destroying your craft and by slaying Ozpin, you would have joined me. I see that you spit on my act of mercy, and for that... you will_ _ **die**_ _."_ Spoke Salem in a venomous tone.

The Cerberus gave into it's instincts and let out a powerful roar of anger and slammed it's paw down onto The Chief, who rolled over and began firing his BR55.

_BRAT-BRAT-BRAT! BRAT-BRAT-BRAT!_

Master Chief took off at a running start, firing his battle rifle at the large Grimm. It wasn't doing any real damage, but it sure as hell was pestering the Grimm.

He needed to keep the Cerberus away from The Dawn, he needed to keep Oscar and the ship safe from any potential harm.

The Spartan II was now behind the large canine and toggled the battle rifle to full auto.

_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

The beast let out another mighty roar, it's body turned and the left head began blasting a wave of fire at The Master Chief, who rolled over and dodged the scorching flames. He took aim and began firing once more, the bullets again, didn't do much damage but The Spartan II didn't care. They were doing their job in getting the Grimm's attention. The beast, now realizing that it's first offensive tactic was ineffective against the swift soldier, went onto to it's next tactic.

The right head glared at Chief and soon let out a roar, and as it roared a large cloud of smog-filled the air and covered The Spartan II.

" _Seems like he's trying to poison us,"_ Said Cortana.

" _Too bad this stuff doesn't work on you,"_ The AI continued, as she quickly began activating the rest of the MJOLNIR MARK VI's safety features, Chief simply took a few breaths, breathing in the smog, only for it to be purified air. The next thing The Spartan II did was activate his thermal vision, and soon he was seeing through the creature's smog and staring right at the Cerberus in front of him who looked like it was smiling.

The Master Chief's HUD began lighting up, and there were several red marks on the Cerberus. Several on it's legs, as well as a couple on it's three tails.

"To think you've been busy all these years," Spoke The Master Chief.

" _I had the MARK VI's nanomachines upgrade your suit, the suit should assist you better in quickly eliminating Grimm. I've taken notice of all known weak points and put them into your suit's targeting systems."_ The AI responded.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" Asked the super-soldier.

" _Now, now, Chief. A girl's gotta have some secrets."_ Replied the AI. Chief couldn't help but smile, this was like old times...

The rumbling of the earth underneath The Master Chief brought him back to reality, The Cerberus, believing that it's prey was blinded and fallen ill due to the smog was going to land a lethal blow, however...

The Master Chief knew where it was coming from, and he was as strong as ever. In an instant, he turned Sigurd from its rifle state into its sword form, then The Emerald Knight took a step to the left and prepared to swing.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The Cerberus was coming closer and closer and when it got close enough... The Master Chief sent a powerful slash at one of the weak points of the Cerberus, the legs.

It let out a cry of pain and fell onto the ground with a loud thud! But The Master Chief knew it wasn't going to stay down forever. The Spartan II ran out of the disgusting smog, Sigurd in hand and he charged at the Cerberus which had fallen onto the ground, attempting to get up. Though, it could tell that if it's prey got any closer, it would be killed. Thus, the creature sent a wave of fire at the SPARTAN-II who rolled over and dodged. This time, however, the third head finally reacted, and it threw up a large quantity of black sludge targeted at The Chief. The Spartan II took a step back, the sludge fell onto the floor and his eyes widened with shock. He had seen this stuff before, back in Salem's territory...

"Chief, he's-"

Chief already knew what was happening, as two Hellhounds somehow appeared from the sludge. They took two steps before shaking themselves off, like a dog attempting to dry itself after being wet. The two Hellhounds looked calm at first, then as they stared at The Master Chief, they began growling and both of them charged at the Spartan. Chief took a step back and his reflexes kicked in, in an instant he took one of his frag grenades, taking the pin out and threw it at the head of one of the Hellhounds that tried to target him. A loud crack was heard, the skull of the Hellhound shattered upon being hit by the explosive, and soon...

_BOOM!_

It let out an explosion, shrapnel went everywhere and easily killed the two canine Grimm, while at the same time, inflicting damage which was absorbed by The Master Chief's energy shields. The Spartan II warrior continued his charge, but as he did, The Cerberus's right head stared at it's injured leg and began vomiting the black sludge which poured onto it's leg and began healing itself. The large canine soon got up, and all three heads looked into the sky and began letting out a terrifying monstrous howl.

Oscar watched as The Master Chief fought the mighty Cerberus. He was amazed, he had seen huntsmen fight powerful Grimm in the news and on internet videos but to see it in real life, and to see the famed Emerald Knight fighting, it was all astounding.

" _Not like how the media portrays it to be, is it?"_ Asked Ozpin.

"No... not at all." Responded the boy.

He watched as The Cerberus fell against The Chief's sword, falling over. He watched as it managed to spawn in two Hellhounds and heal itself, it was all terrifying but nothing, nothing would _ever_ terrify Oscar more than the next action...

_GUHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!_

There was a brief moment of silence, but it didn't take long for Oscar to realize what the Cerberus did. It was calling for help, it knew that The Master Chief was a foe that would kill it no matter how hard it fought. Soon, Oscar could feel the metal shaking beneath his feet. These weren't just simple packs of Hellhounds the Cerberus was calling, no, it was calling a full stampede.

"We have to help him!" Shouted Oscar.

" _If we go in without a plan, we'll both be killed."_ Said Ozpin rather calmly. Oscar groaned, of course, he knew that he wasn't stupid! The boy looked around, trying to think of anything that could provide The Master Chief with some sort of aid, and he soon found it...

He stared at one of the Warthogs with turrets on the back and smiled.

"Ozpin, which Warthog is which?" Asked the boy.

" _Should I be worried about what you have in mind?"_ Asked the wizard. There was a moment of awkward silence, and the farmboy sighed and finally, responded.

"Maybe,"

The Master Chief was surprised that this Cerberus had produced so many Hellhounds while he was asleep. He shouldn't have been surprised after all an entire century had gone by but at the same time... he still was surprised. He took a look at his HUD. He was good on ammo for Sigurd and his M6D, however... he noticed he had one frag grenade left and also had a plasma grenade.

That one surprised him, a plasma grenade? He wasn't aware he had picked one up. Maybe it was something he forgot to drop before he went to cryosleep. Whatever the case, he hoped it still worked.

" _Any ideas, Chief?"_ Asked Cortana.

The Master Chief only looked at the Cerberus's right head and grabbed his plasma grenade.

 _"You think you can stick it?"_ The AI questioned, finally having a good idea on what he was going to do.

"I know that I can stick it,"

" _Wanna make a bet on it then?"_ Asked the AI.

"You're on," Said The Chief.

_**The Emerald Knight** _

Salem watched the battle through her Seers. She knew that The Emerald Knight would most likely win. He was always lucky like that... she was impressed by the warrior, none could stand up to The Grimm as he did. He was swift, brave, and strong. Everything that a warrior wanted to be back in her time before The Gods turned her into this.

The witch would have lied if she said she was disappointed by The Knight's refusal to join her, but at the same time, she was also glad to have such an adversary. If he had simply joined just because his King died, she would have been disappointed by that as well. She walked throughout her halls and thought back to The Great War. Yes, Ozpin had The Emerald Knight, this Master Chief, this Spartan. But little did they know, that she had found something just as great as her foe during those days... she stared directly into her Seer and proceeded to communicate with Watts.

"Yes, my Queen?" Asked the doctor.

"I will be going into my study for a while, I will be... preparing something to use when The Fall Of Mistral Academy comes. Do not communicate with me unless if it is crucial to our plan, understand?" She asked.

"I understand, my Queen." Said The Doctor, as he took a bow before Salem cut the communication.

"You may have an elite, Ozpin... but so do I," She chuckled as she walked off to her study, to find something that she had kept asleep for oh so long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have asked, a lot of people worried. "HeyMrJack, are you continuing this fic?"
> 
> The answer is yes, yes I am continuing this fic. It's great to be back writing this, had this up for a while and i've been meaning to finish it. Glad I was able to finish it today!
> 
> As for the rest of my fics... yes, they are being continued. It may take a while for me to update them, but they are all being continued and I have a couple more that are about to be posted/started.
> 
> Anyways, I think that's about it in terms of "Is this fanfic going to be continued?" It was nice talking with all of you (again) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If dialogue is in italics: Means that they are communicating through an electronic device such as a comms device or a phone  
> If dialogue is bold: Means they are communicating through text/writing

_**RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

Chief began firing Sigurd, the battle rifle's firing mode was toggled to automatic and even then it wasn't enough against the charge of Hellhounds. The ferocious dogs were coming in by the dozens, and The Spartan II was going to need a new plan of attack. These Hellhounds were preventing the super-soldier from moving forward, and that needed to change.

"Cortana? Ideas?" asked The Emerald Knight.

" _Yeah, I got one, just hold on!"_ his companion responded. The Master Chief grabbed the snout of one hound and threw it at its brethren. He proceeded to kick another in the face, instantly killing it and continued firing his battle rifle. The sound of gunfire was heard over the howling and whining of the hungry Grimm, all running to their prey, hoping to chomp down on his flesh.

_Ding..._

The sound of Chief's HUD lightning up was heard and soon a NAV marker was placed on it. What was strange was that it was on the hull of _The Dawn_.

"Cortana?" asked Chief.

"Trust me, Chief. I'll guide you," she responded. Chief turned and holstered Sigurd and proceeded to run towards the ship, as soon as he put his foot on the hull his mag boots swiftly attached himself to the ship. He began running up farther and farther and then, the NAV point changed and it appeared at the center of The Grimm. The Master Chief jumped at them, but his descent surprisingly slowed down heavily.

"I've taken the pleasure of upgrading your suit's EVA thrusters, you should be able to use them a lot more effectively in combat," informed the AI. The Master Chief understood and began shooting at the Hellhounds with Sigurd, but at the same time a thought came into his mind... when wearing The MJOLNIR Mark VI, The Master Chief was over nine hundred pounds. He knew what kind of damage that could do if he were to say, crash down onto something or someone. Cortana knew exactly what Chief wanted, simply by looking at what he stared at, and sent more power to the Mark VI's thrusters and in an instant The Emerald Knight became a missile, crashing down onto the dogs of hell with ease and killing several of them on impact. He turned Sigurd into its sword form and swung wide with the weapon at more incoming Hellhounds, the blade cut through their flesh, beheading them. The SPARTAN-II started to charge at The Cerberus in front of him, however, he was drawn back by more Hellhounds charging at him.

He stood still, preparing his sword for more Hellhound until he began hearing an all too familiar noise...

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The Master Chief turned and saw Oscar in a Warthog. The boy ran over three Hellhounds while Chief managed to kill the rest.

"I told you to stay inside!" barked The Chief. Oscar smiled, and John realized that this was Oz, not Oscar.

"Oscar had a brilliant idea to assist you, I agreed with it," said Oz. "We'll give you some covering fire, while you take care of that Cerberus!" The former king said. The Spartan II nodded, he wasn't going to argue with Oz on this. The Master Chief acted as a distraction for only a few moments, hacking away at the few Hellhounds that charged at him with ease. It didn't last long, as Oscar or Oz was now on the turret and started firing away at the few Hellhounds.

The Cerberus glared and growled at the two, then let out another monstrous roar.

"More Hellhounds!" cried the Chief.

"I have them in my sights," Oz calmly said and began firing the machine turret. Chief, on the other hand, charged directly at The Cerberus, Sigurd in hand. He cut down any Hellhound that was foolish enough to even dare get close to The Spartan II, the rest of them, however, were being slaughtered by turret fire from the warthog.

John got close to The Cerberus and swung wide with his sword, cutting the beast's leg! Black mist oozed out of it like blood and the three-headed dog roared in pain. It attempted to strike back at Chief with its tail but he avoided the beast's attack and cut its tail completely off!

_**GUHROOOWWWWWWWWW!** _

It let out an even more pained cry, and it was now starting to become more and more weakened. The Master Chief stared at his HUD, he still had that plasma grenade. He sheathed Sigurd and drew only his combat knife and the plasma grenade and began climbing on top of The Cerberus as if it were a mountain, his knife acting like an ice pick. He stabbed it into the side of the beast and climbed on top of the creature. The Grimm attempted to shake The Chief off but that did no good as The Spartan II simply stabbed his knife into its back. It let out another roar of pain, which called upon more Hellhounds. All of them were attempting to get at The Chief, blasting balls of fire at the SPARTAN-II who used The Cerberus's body as a shield.

" _Enjoying your new ride?"_ asked Cortana.

"Not really," Chief replied. The Spartan II then jumped off of The Cerberus and activated his EVA thrusters. He stayed in the air for only a few moments and then crashed upon the beast as if he were a meteor from space.

The beast fell to the ground, and Chief could hear the bones in its back cracking and snapping, breaking apart just by his actions. The beast attempted to heal whatever it could with its third head, but The Spartan II pulled out the plasma grenade and activated it, it made a high pitched noise, signifying that it was activated. Once he was sure it was active, he slammed the explosive into the Cerberus's head of healing and jumped off of the beast, performing a somersault as he landed and drawing Sigurd, and started cutting down the other Hellhounds that charged at Oz. He swung his blade several times, cutting down hound after hound while the former king simply tore them apart with the Warthog's machine turret.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" screamed Oscar, now no longer under the control of Oz. The Master Chief wasn't surprised that this was happening, without a pack leader, The Hellhounds were furious. Out of control. He jumped on The Warthog and grabbed Oscar and jumped off of it, carrying the boy in his arms.

"We're leaving," The Spartan II calmly said. "Cortana, activate _The Dawn's_ defenses. _All_ , of her defenses. We're scuttling this place," he ordered.

" _Understood,"_ the AI responded.

The Master Chief put Oscar down as soon as they reached _The Dawn_ and got into the Warthog that The Emerald Knight had prepared for the two. The boy got into the passenger seat and Chief slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, the vehicle took off rather quickly and began driving off from the area.

"What uh... defenses does this thing have?" asked Oscar.

" _Other than anti-personnel turrets used to get rid of boarders? It once had a MAC cannon, though that's... well, destroyed, other than that we have Archer missiles as well as several point defense guns."_ Cortana explained.

"Hold on a second, missiles?" cried Oscar.

"They'll be useful in wiping out The Grimm, all we need to use is one and we can take out a huge majority of them. The point defense turrets will be able to get rid of any stragglers and the anti-personnel turrets will be able to get rid of any that somehow get into the ship." explained The Master Chief.

" _Good thing that I managed to alter_ The Dawn _a little right?"_ asked Cortana. " _I was able to make sure that the Archer missiles could be fired from a different console remotely, and I'm glad I did that."_ The AI said.

As soon as the warthog got out of the area, the earth began rumbling and sounds of explosions were heard. Oscar covered his ears from how loud they were while The Chief didn't react at all.

" _You don't think anyone saw that, did you?"_ asked Cortana.

"Probably not," The Chief said as he continued driving.

* * *

The two had been on the drive for what felt like hours, there was no radio playing and Chief had inserted Cortana's chip into the warthog, allowing her to better communicate with everyone without being inside of her friend's helmet as well as making sure the old Warthog they were in had no problems. Everything was completely silent, until finally... The Master Chief looked at Oscar and began speaking,

"Oscar, do you think you can bring me up to speed on everything that's happened? Oz didn't say much about what's happened while we were all out," he asked. "Cortana can bring me up to speed about everything that's gone on throughout time, but I'm going to need you to inform me _exactly_ what happened that forced Oz to wake me up."

"Right... that's... kind of a long story, and to be honest he hasn't said much. He said he'd explain to me every little detail while we were on our way to Mistral, but, I witnessed one of his past lives fighting alongside you and asked about it and we kinda just... thought that you should be woken up," the boy explained, nervously chuckling.

"Understood," The Master Chief replied, "But that still doesn't answer my question," he said.

"In... Oz's previous life, he was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the four academies that train the people who eventually become Huntsmen." Oscar spoke and continued explaining the situation, "From what Oz told me, a woman named Cinder Fall had stolen the powers of the previous Fall Maiden and sneaked into Beacon with two others and they orchestrated an attack which had the academy in tatters." he spoke. The Master Chief turned his head a little bit towards Oscar, his golden visor stared right into the boy's nervous eyes.

"She stole the powers of the previous maiden?" asked the super-soldier in shock. "How the _hell_ did she do that?" Chief questioned.

"Oz... doesn't know," Oscar responded. The Master Chief said nothing, only focusing on the road and finally, Cortana spoke up,

"This is bad, Chief. Not only did we fail in stopping Salem but she's gotten stronger... she never was able to pull something off like that during The War," she said.

"Because there was no way she could have," Chief said. He had said it like a fact like he knew her every move... "The war was fought between man and man, as well as man and Grimm. The only times when The Grimm had the upper hand was right after a battle when the soldiers who won their previous battle were weak and tired, but back then, Salem only had The Grimm. She never had any helping hands from the faunus or humanity. Only The Grimm, but now, she has _human_ allies and it's changed the entire playing field." explained The Spartan II.

"Exactly," said Oz who now took over Oscar's body once more. "Things have been... rather chaotic for me, and I suspect I have a traitor in my group." He said.

"Judging by everything I'm seeing so far... yes, it appears this General Ironwood isn't exactly the loyal soldier he appears to be," Cortana said, appearing from her chip. "Though, I can't say I'm surprised since Atlas appears to be some offshoot from Mantle." the AI said.

"Cortana?" asked Chief. The AI turned to her friend and nodded.

"While you've been driving, I've not only been giving myself a couple of history lessons but I've also been catching up on Remnant's latest news," she said and turned back to Oz. "Any idea on how we can take care of this General Ironwood?"

"Ironwood is not the traitor, Cortana. His machines were taken over, how that would be the case... I don't know, but I know very well that he did _not_ order them to turn on us." The Wizard clarified. "I believe the traitor in our midst is L-"

"Leonardo Lionheart, I assume then? After all, this Cinder Fall said that she and her team came from Haven Academy which is located in Mistral." the AI responded.

"Yes, Leonardo... I believe it is possible he let Cinder and her team sneak into Beacon, but there's also the fact that he hasn't reported to me in months and has gone silent. He hasn't even bothered searching for the missing Spring Maiden." Oz said.

"The Spring Maiden is missing?" Cortana asked. Oz only nodded and there was another moment of silence, and Cortana finally sighed. "How did you live without us, Oz?" she asked.

"Things were comfortable at first. After your little 'battle' with Salem, she wound up silent for a good while. She eventually reappeared after surviving, somehow and started winding things up again. Though she was slow this time, and I think that she's been preparing all of this since her last defeat." the former Headmaster said. "Her tactics are changing, and there's not much I can do to counter them. As Chief said, she's changing the entire playing field, this game of Chess that she and I have been playing for so long is now shifting, she is slowly becoming the victor," he said.

"Which is why you need us... you need pieces that can adapt to whatever scenario," Chief spoke.

"Indeed. I can't rely on huntsmen anymore, John. Nobody here can face off against Salem, not like you. I need you and Cortana to help me defeat Salem once more." Oz responded.

"And we'll do just that," Cortana interjected. "Now, exactly what are you doing here in Mistral? Surely you and Oscar weren't going to right in front of Leonardo's doorstep and interrogate him were you?" she asked. Oz laughed and shook his head,

"No, I was not. One of my other lieutenants, Qrow Branwen was with me when Beacon fell. If there was such an incident where I were to have died, Qrow was ordered to go to Mistral and well... act in my place for a short time, at least until I was to come back." The Wizard said. "Like me, he was suspicious about Leonardo and will most likely do some investigating. I plan on meeting with him first... and if we're lucky, we'll be getting more assistance from students of mine."

"You have students aware of Salem? Exactly how many people know of her existence?" Chief asked, remembering how Oz had planned on keeping Salem a secret from the world.

"Not many, it's only The Headmasters. The students as I mentioned earlier are not aware of Salem, but they were heavily affected during Beacon's Fall. I'm only assuming that they'll be here looking for some answers." Oz said.

"Judging by what I can find... I assume these teams are RWBY and JNPR?" asked Cortana.

"Yes, Team RWBY were conducting their own little... 'missions' against Cinder, though they didn't know it was her they were fighting against and Pyrrha Nikos became aware of only a bit of Cinder and The Fall Maiden," he said.

"Well, thanks to the advancements in technology in the past century, I am very sure I can track all of these people down if they're potential allies we could use them in the fight against Salem. For now, though, I think we should focus on getting into Mistral." Cortana said.

"You have an idea on how to track them down?" Chief asked his companion who happily nodded.

"Remnant has had four CCT towers, the one in Vale was taken down, however as well as sub-towers. There's not much I can do at the moment for tracking them down as my connection to the nearest sub-tower is weakened due to being so far away, but if you get us into Mistral, Chief I can use my capabilities to their fullest and track down anyone thanks to the GPS within their scroll, but at the moment... I can only do so much while being connected to the Warthog's systems." Cortana said. Oscar soon got control and asked,

"Do you think you can play some music?" asked the boy.

"Sure," the AI responded. She vanished and a few moments later, audio was playing through the Warthog's radios. A talk show.

" _So, Mr. Jack was it? Why is it that you call yourself the... 'Greatest Fanfiction Writer Ever?"_ asked the host of the show.

" _Because, Roach, I gave Joan Arkansas a harem and I then gave him a big fat co-"_

The audio was soon cut off and then new audio was playing through the Warthog's radios.

" _This is Mistralian Airship Echo Four Seven Niner... currently transporting four huntsmen and huntress students back to The Nest. Be aware, we have an injured huntsman aboard. Huntsman's name is Qrow Branwen, the training team calls themselves RNJR. Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren."_ A voice said.

"Well then, this is a nice change of pace..." Cortana said.

"Mistralian Home Base? Where is that at?" asked Chief.

"That would be Haven Academy, they have an infirmary used to treat students or certified huntsmen," Oz said, taking control of Oscar's body once more. "I hope that Qrow is alright..." he muttered to himself.

"Hold on," The Emerald Knight said and soon pressed on the gas pedal even harder, the Warthog began going faster and faster. "Cortana, are you able to pinpoint where Mistral academy is at?" he asked the AI.

"Already found it, marking it on your HUD right now!" the AI said and soon a blue arrow was guiding Chief to The Kingdom Of Mistral.

This was it, this was where this new war against Salem would start... here, in Mistral. Soon, The Master Chief would finally keep that promise. When this war ended, he would kill Salem. For his team, for all of those that suffered because of her...

The Master Chief would become The Emerald Knight once more, no longer being The UNSC's Spartan, but instead, he would be Remnant's Brave Knight once again.

He was going to finish this fight, that was for certain.

* * *

Leonardo Lionheart was frightened. First, Qrow Branwen was coming, and then there was some sort of explosion out in the far reaches of the kingdom? What was going on?

The Headmaster tried to find answers, but he could find nothing. There was no reason for this massive explosion to have occurred according to the few investigators he had sent out, and Qrow never even alerted that he was coming to see him! As soon as he saw Salem's Grimm messenger and Doctor Watts he screamed,

"What the hell is going on? What was that explosion? Did you cause this?" he cried. "I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret, now we're going out in the open?" Leonardo asked.

"Now, now, Leonardo... The Queen had a problem that she attempted to take care of, though it didn't exactly work out well and it lead to that. Don't worry though, there won't be any more problems like that again." The Doctor said calmly and a smile on his face.

"Really? Well, that's nice and dandy but if things like _that_ keep on continuing then Qrow is going to get suspicious when he gets here!" screamed Lionheart and then finally, a voice spoke up,

"Leonardo..." the old faunus heard and suddenly, he began feeling nothing but _fear_.

This was Salem speaking to him, and he prayed to The Gods she wouldn't slay him for his disobedience.

"I'm sorry your grace, I am! It's just that-" he said until he was interrupted by a sharp grip from behind on his tail and was thrown into his seat and saw a very tall and menacing figure that he hadn't seen enter with Watts and the Grimm. Leonardo attempted to draw Stalwart and use it against this menacing foe but he wrapped his hand around the neck of the faunus. This being was no Grimm, but he certainly was not human.

"Respect... The... Queen," it spoke with a deep and menacing voice. Leonardo's body began shaking, his eyes widening at this strange foe. "Dishonorable... cretin," it said. Its face moved up closer towards the defenseless faunus who began mentally praying to The Gods, " _Please let me live, please let me live, please let me live!"_

"Let him go," Salem said. The being did just that, releasing his hold on Leonardo, and stepping back towards his master. "Apologies about that, Leonardo... my enforcer here gets very, _very_ upset when I am disrespected. He is quite protective, that he is." the witch chuckled.

"Yes, I... I understand, your grace." Leonardo said.

"I only speak to you to inform you that my... Enforcer will be here to assist with Haven's Fall. He is simply going to make sure things go over smoothly, as my problem will most likely be arriving here in search of these huntsmen and huntresses. He will be able to hide very well, so... act normal will you? Your acting has been splendid so far, Leonardo, it would be a shame if the show ended poorly." Salem explained.

"Yes, of course, your grace." said the traitorous headmaster.

"Good... that will be all. Watts, I believe you wished to speak with me in private?" Salem asked.

"Yes, your grace." the doctor said. The two began stepping outside, and what Lionheart saw made him soil his pants...

The Enforcer turned and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity and then... vanished into thin air as if he wasn't there at all.

* * *

"This Enforcer of yours... are you sure he's equipped?" Arthur asked. The man was worried, if something went wrong, then he'd be in a lot of trouble. The entire plan could potentially be in a lot of trouble.

"My, my, Arthur, are you doubting me and my abilities?" Salem asked. The doctor was afraid that she would attack him but remembered that she would only do so if she had a good reason and thus, began explaining himself.

"No, your grace, I do not doubt you nor your abilities. It's just these things, well... they take a while, and you haven't spent much time with this one. I just worry that he could break free of your hold at any moment or attempt to resist." he said. Salem chuckled, the tentacle of her Seer gently rubbed against Arthur's head as if it were petting him.

"Do not worry, dear Arthur. This one I've had for a long time, and it did take a long time to mold him into my enforcer. He's just been asleep for a while, I've had him in storage just in case if I had to deal with Ozpin's knight in shining green armor again." she said.

"I.. see your grace. I apologize for questioning you and your magnificent abilities. Please, forgive me." Arthur apologized.

"It is fine, Arthur. You were simply not aware... now, is there anything else?" asked the witch.

"Yes, The Enforcers... weapons, they have been repaired to the best of my ability and he is equipped with them, however, they are out of this world. I'm requesting that if you have anything about these weapons, any manuals or whatnot, I would appreciate them. They would be of great aid if those strange tools get damaged once again." Arthur said.

"I understand, and I thank you once again, Doctor. I cannot promise what you ask for, but, I will search for them." Salem said.

"Thank you, your grace," responded Arthur, bowing before his leader. He began to take his leave until Salem spoke up once more,

"Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around and staring at The Seer.

"The Emerald Knight is coming here... if you spot him, let my Enforcer take care of him. Do not attempt to aid him," she said. "I believe he is the only one capable enough to take down The Emerald Knight, and I cannot have him worry about beings of lesser strength getting in his way, understand?" asked Salem.

"Yes, your grace. I will make sure that The Enforcer deals with The Emerald Knight alone." Arthur said, bowing once more and then taking his leave.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's been a while since I've updated a fic. It's been a good while so I'm gonna go ahead and throw some things out as quickly as I can.
> 
> As of right now, I am focusing on four fanfics. These aren't going to be canceled, and as of right now I am working on them right this very second. Only Huntsmen Ever Cry, DOOM Of The Covenant, Into The Dark, and The Emerald Knight. Yes, you read that right, after oh so long I am actually going to be updating Only Huntsmen Ever Cry. I shit you guys not I am doing just that. There'll be an AN as to why that chapter took so long to post whenever it's posted (which I hope will be soon but I am very busy)
> 
> As for why this chapter took so long to work on and post, well that's because of my job being a bit more of a pain in the ass on me and because the initial draft I had out was... well, it was awful. Honestly, if I had posted it I am convinced that I would have been flayed alive or something. It was that bad, but, this isn't. I'm glad with what I have posted. Anyways, the four fics I mentioned will be worked on. I will make sure I continue updating more frequently.
> 
> Good to be back, boys. Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, another little thing here... I recently made a Twitter account, so if you wish to follow me or what not, my username is HeyMrJack33. I also have a Discord which is on my profile.
> 
> That's all, folks! Hope you all have a wonderful night!
> 
> -HeyMrJack


End file.
